Like Father, Like Son
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope have been blessed with a beautiful baby boy. Take a look into the life of Rancis Fluggerbutter Jr, the son of Rancis and Vanellope. From the time he was born to his wedding day, read how close the relationship between father and son will get.


"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fluggerbutter, you have a beautiful baby boy," Dr. Mario congratulated the happy couple. Vanellope von Schweetz Fluggerbutter held her newborn baby boy in her arms and cooed as it cried.

"Shh, there, there little one, I'm your mommy," Vanellope said quietly and snuggled the little baby. The crying died down as the baby smiled against its mother's warming smile. Vanellope pulled the baby away and looked it over. "Aww, he looks just like his daddy," she said and handed the bundle over to Rancis. Rancis held his little baby boy and smiled warmly.

"Hi there little guy, I'm your daddy," he said and hugged his little boy. The baby laughed as Rancis tickled its belly. Rancis started to tear up at the life he held in his arms. He knelt down next to his wife and let tears slide down his cheeks. "I'm the happiest man on Earth Nelly," he said as he hugged both his baby boy and wife. "What should we name him Flugs?" Vanellope asked sweetly. The two pondered.

"We should've thought about this a long time ago," Rancis chuckled. He rocked his little guy back and forth until he fell asleep.

"Well, since he looks just like his daddy, how about Rancis Jr? We can call him R.J.," Vanellope suggested. Rancis looked up at his wife.

"Are-are you sure Nelly?" He asked. Vanellope nodded sweetly and Rancis gave the baby to her. "Alright then, welcome to our family R.J." Rancis said as the two parents snuggled with their bundle of joy. "Hey guys, smile!" Ralph said as he, Felix, and Calhoun snapped pictures with their iPhones. The next day, the new family returned to their North Carolina home.

"Come on Flugs, let's set him up in his room," Vanellope said as they dropped everything from the hospital on the couch. The two parents led R.J. to the newest room in the house. It had a white crib, blue walls, and a lot of NASCAR pictures on the walls of legends.

"I still can't believe you let me use my NASCAR den for the baby's room," Rancis said as he flicked on the light. Vanellope smiled as she set R.J. in the crib and tucked him in.

"Well if R.J. is going to be a famous racer like his daddy, then he has to know what it is," she teased. The two parents lost track of time as they just watched their little baby boy sleep peacefully in his crib. Both were extremely exhausted and left for their room right next to R.J.'s. "I think you'll make a great dad Rancis," Vanellope said as they cuddled with each other.

"Thank you Nelly, I know you're going to be a great mom," Rancis replied as the two fell asleep. Not just two hours later, both awoke to R.J. crying in the middle of the night. Vanellope sighed as she climbed out of bed.

"No Nelly, you've worked yourself hard the past few days, I can take care of this," Rancis said and planted a kiss on his wife's forehead. She smiled and fell back asleep. Rancis entered R.J.'s room and picked him up. "Shh, it's okay son, daddy's here," Rancis soothed. R.J.'s diaper was clean and he didn't seem to want a bottle, so Rancis concluded he had a night scare. "Don't worry R.J. I am going to promise you that your mother and I will _never_ let anything bad happen to you," Rancis said with slight watery eyes and kissed his boy on the cheek. R.J. stopped crying and cooed against his daddy's neck. The two fell asleep together for the rest of the night. Vanellope woke up around 7:00 A.M. and went to check on the baby.

"Awww, that's so adorable," she said quietly as she found Rancis and R.J. cuddling in a chair. She snapped a picture of it and put it on Facebook.

**(Three Years Later)**

Three years had passed since Vanellope and Rancis were blessed with their own baby. Since then, Rancis had won his first NASCAR Cup Championship and Vanellope and Rancis' friends, Swizzle and Jubileena, had also had a kid of their own: A little girl named Citrusella. She was named after Jubileena's twin sister that was sadly a stillborn baby.

"Alright R.J. come here son," Rancis called. R.J. walked over to his dad carrying a bottle of Diet Pepsi and fiddling with his hat.

"Yeah Daddy?" R.J. asked. Rancis gestured to a blue shiny bicycle with training wheels. R.J.'s eyes widened and he dropped his drink. "You got me a bike?" He asked excitedly. Rancis nodded as his son ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. Vanellope, who was video taping, laughed.

"Well, he certainly has his dad's energy," she said as she turned on the camera.

"Okay son, come up here," Rancis said as he put R.J. on the bike. R.J. grinned widely and rubbed his hands on the handlebars. "Now first things first, before you even think about riding, you put on your helmet," Rancis handed him a #97 _Reese's _helmet. He strapped it on R.J.'s head and patted it. "Second, always be alert to your surroundings and stay straight, if you move the bars too much, you'll crash," Rancis instructed.

"I got it daddy," R.J. said as he put his feet on the peddles.

"Okay, I'll push you along and you practice moving the peddles alright?" Rancis said. R.J. nodded and waited for his dad to start pushing him. Rancis put his hands on the bike's seat and began pushing his son.

"Wheee!" R.J. shouted as they moved faster and faster. "Don't let go Daddy, don't let go!" R.J. said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I won't R.J.," Rancis said as he let go and ran after the bike. "R.J., look behind you!" Rancis said with joy. His son turned around to see he was riding by himself!

"I'm doing it! I'm a big boy!" R.J. shouted with Glee. Rancis laughed with pride as he watched his son ride down the side walk. He caught up with him and took him back home where Vanellope was waiting.

"Hey there's my big boy, how was it?" She asked as she turned off the camera.

"It was great! Daddy's the best teacher ever!" R.J. exclaimed as he hugged his mom. Vanellope picked him up and took him inside as Rancis picked up the bike.

"Come on, Mommy's gonna make you some mac 'n cheese!" Vanellope said as she tickled R.J.'s nose.

"Don't forget the Pepsi Mommy!" R.J. said as he sat down at the table with a small radio. Vanellope sighed as Rancis walked in.

"Curse you Ralph, getting my baby hooked on soda at such a young age," she joked and began cooking. Rancis kissed her head and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, Ralph's a good guy, R.J. likes him," he said as he hooked the camera up to his laptop to upload the video. He smiled as he watched his son riding down the side walk by himself.

"By the way Rancis, Swizzle and Jubileena are bringing Citrusella over tonight when the come for dinner," Vanellope said from the kitchen. Rancis chuckled as he finished backing up the video file. "You have a new friend coming over tonight R.J.," Vanellope said as she set down the food in front of R.J.

"New friend, who?" R.J. asked curiously as he and some cheese on his lips. "Well it's a girl your age named Citrusella, she is Aunt Jubileena and Uncle Swizzle's daughter," Vanelloe explained.

"Eww, girls are icky," R.J. said rudely. Rancis walked in as he said this.

"Now son, that's not polite, Citrusella Malarkey is a nice little girl and you will be nice to her okay?" He said to his son. R.J. scowled a little and nodded. "Good boy," Rancis said. Later that night, Swizzle, Jubileena, and Citrusella showed up.

"Hello Fluggerbutter's!" Swizzle exclaimed as he hugged Vanellope and fist bumped Rancis. "Hey how are you little guy?" He asked R.J. and picked him up.

"I'm fine Uncle Swizzle," R.J. laughed as Swizzle put him down. Jubileena bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Good to see you R.J.," she said and hugged him. The adults went into the kitchen to talk, leaving Citrusella and R.J. in the living room.

"Hi Citrusella," R.J. said to her.

"Hello R.J., how are you I guess?" Citrusella asked.

"I'm fine," he responded. "My daddy says your daddy is one of the best racer's ever, next to him of course," R.J. said to Citrusella. She scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"No, my daddy can race circles around your daddy," she responded. R.J. gasped and replied.

"My daddy won a championship." Citrusella giggled. "Well, my daddy won the Daytona 500," she responded. The two glared at each other until R.J. broke the remaining ice.

"Do you want to race Mario Kart?" he asked. Citrusella nodded and R.J. turned on the Wii.

"Well it looks like our kids are taking a shine to each other, they're already racing at age 3!" Vanellope said. The others looked into the living room at the two three year olds racing against the other on Mario Kart.

"That's my boy," Rancis said as R.J. beat Citrusella in round 1. Swizzle tapped his shoulder.

"This is cute now Ranics, but your boy better keep away from my girl when they're older," Swizzle joked. Rancis chuckled and sipped his drink.

"I'm pretty sure they'll just be friends," he said and set his glass down.

**(10 years after R.J. was born)**

Rancis and Vanellope both had decided it was time to get R.J. his own racing car. Ranics had acquired a World of Outlaws Sprint Car from his friend, Tony Stewart. "Okay, just keep him distracted while I back the car up to the garage," Ranics told Vanellope. She nodded and left the truck to keep R.J. distracted. Rancis backed his pickup into the driveway and shut it off. He got out of the truck and took the tarp off of the Sprint Car.

"Rancy, R.J. is getting impatient," Vanellope said from the door. Ranics chuckled walked over to the doorway. "Is it ready yet Flugs?" Vanellope asked as she tried to keep her 10 year old son at bay.

"Yep, it's ready Vanellope, let him out," Rancis replied. Vanellope opened the door and R.J. walked in a fast pace out. When he saw the Sprint Car on the back of the truck's trailer, he flipped out.

"AHHHH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" R.J. said as he danced around his new toy. "YOU GOT ME A RACE CAR?" He shouted excitedly. He drooled over it and rubbed on the shiny black fender. Rancis and Vanelloe both laughed at their son. Rancis put his hand on R.J.'s shoulder.

"Yep, this is your race car son. it was owned by Tony Stewart. And we're gonna take you out to practice at the local dirt track," Rancis said and ruffled R.J.'s hair. His son smiled widely and hugged Rancis' leg. Vanellope laughed loudly and hugged her two boys.

"I think we've created a monster," she said as she kissed R.J.'s head. Rancis opened the back door of the truck and pulled out racing gloves, a helmet and fire suit.

"You can't be a racer unless you suit up son," Rancis said and tossed everything to R.J. who caught it all and cheered. "YESSS!"

"Well, let's go see how our little Lightning McQueen does," Vanellope said as they all piled back in the truck. They drove to the dirt track just outside of Charlotte Motor Speedway to get R.J.'s feet wet.

"Okay R.J.," Rancis began as they unloaded the car and R.J. suited up, "When you go into the turns, you have to drift the car around, that's how to get maximum speed and to master car control. You also need to learn throttle control. If you're car starts to fully spin out, let off the throttle to keep it straight," Rancis explained. R.J. nodded and put on his helmet. Rancis helped him strap in and started the car.

"This is so exciting Dad," R.J. exclaimed over the roar of the engine. He revved the car before taking off around the track. R.J. did quite well. He brushed the wall a few times, but that was normal for his first time. After about 10 laps, Rancis waved for him to come back down to the pits. "How was I dad?" R.J. asked as he killed the motor. Rancis patted his shoulder.

"You were great son, a little rusty on the edges, but hey, you got a lot of time to perfect that," he said as R.J. climbed out of the car to rest. Vanellope hugged her son and wiped the sweat from his hair line.

"My little racer is growing up," she said and kissed his cheek before turing to her husband, "Maybe daddy'll have a little competition soon?" She teased. Rancis shook his head.

"Not for awhile Nelly," he said as the three shared a group hug. Just then, Swizzle and Citrusella showed up.

"Did I interrupt family time?" He joked as he and his daughter unloaded a dirt late model. The three Fluggerbutters turned around to see Citrusella in a driving suit.

"Like father like daughter I guess huh Swizz?" Rancis said. Swizzle nodded proudly. "Yep, my little girl is gonna be a racer, she's really good in this dirt late model. I saw R.J. practicing, he's pretty good too," Swizzle said as he leaned against the trailer. Citrusella and R.J. walked around as their parents talked.

"So how are you doing?" R.J. asked her. They sat down on the pit wall separating the race track from pit road.

"I'm doing great, my dad says I'm gonna be one of the next greats if I keep racing dirt late models," Citrusella responded. R.J. nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I just got my own Sprint Car, I think this is gonna be the start of my NASCAR career," R.J. replied. Citrusella sighed sadly.

"I don't think I'll make it to NASCAR R.J." She said. R.J. patted her back kindly.

"I've seen you race before, I think you can make it in NASCAR Citrusella," R.J. replied. She looked over at him and smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks R.J., that means a lot to me," she said before giving him a slight peck on the cheek. R.J.'s face went beet red and his body froze as Citrusella got up and strapped into her car.

"Hey R.J., did I just see what I think I saw?" Rancis said in a teasing voice. His son wiped his cheek and put turned back to his dad.

"Maybe, but just don't say anything to mom, you know how much she likes this kind of stuff," R.J. pleaded as Rancis picked him up.

"Don't worry son, it's just between me, you and Citrusella. Now let's pack up and go get some ice cream!" Rancis said as he put R.J. on his shoulders and carried him over to their pickup.

**(17 years after R.J. was born)**

Both R.J. and Citrusella made it big on the dirt circuits and were now in the NASCAR K&N Pro East series. Swizzle and Rancis both put up the money to start their own racing teams for their kids. But unbeknownst to them, R.J. and Citrusella had been secretly dating. But, it was only a matter of time before the jig was up.

"Okay race fans, we're on the final lap here at Rockingham Speedway! Point leader Rancis Fluggerbutter Jr is leading this race over his teammate, Citrusella Malarkey!" The race announcer said. R.J. start to breathe heavily and sweat at the nervousness.

_"It's alright R.J., just hit your four marks one more time and you're the champ son!" _Rancis radioed to his son. Rancis was on top of R.J.'s pit box, coaxing him through his timid time. Citrusella radioed R.J. from her car.

_"Keep going R.J. you deserve to be a champion!" _R.J.'s secret girlfriend radioed to him on a private channel. R.J. swallowed his nervousness and blinked the sweat out of his brow. He smiled as he rounded turn four for the final time.

"Coming out of turn four, Rancis Fluggerbutter Jr. is the newest NASCAR K&N PRO EAST SERIES CHAMPION!" The announcer declared. R.J.'s crew jumped from the pit box and celebrated on pit road.

"YESSSS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" R.J. asked as he slowed down for the cool down lap. Citrusella rubbed up against his car on the backstretch.

_"Congrats R.J.! You're the man!" _Swizzle said over the radio. Vanellope was crying tears of joy as R.J. began doing donuts on the front stretch. Jubileena was jumping up and down, cheering. Rancis sat back with a proud smile plastered on his face. The team made its way over to Victory Lane to celebrate with the newest champ.

"WHOOOO!" All the fans and team members shouted as R.J. exited the car and was doused with confetti and Pepsi. He hugged everyone but Citrusella and his dad. R.J. stared at his dad who was staring back.

"Is anything wrong Dad?" R.J. asked. Rancis sighed and looked around before throwing his arms around his son and let some tears fall.

"I'm so proud of you right now son," Rancis said as they hugged tightly. R.J. started crying too as they parted.

"I can't thank you enough Dad. For everything you've done, this is because of you," R.J. said as he held the trophy for pictures. Vanellope went up and hugged the both of them.

"Both my boys are champions! This is amazing!" She said while hugging them. R.J. broke away from the hug for air and looked over at Citrusella who was covered with sweat and Pepsi. R.J. walked over to her and she hugged him.

"Congrats hun, I'm proud of you," she said. R.J. returned the hug and held her. "You are one of the best, you did amazing this season. I can't wait to see how you do in the Cup Series!" She finished.

"Thanks Citrusella, but I'm not the only good driver here. You put up a heck of a fight for this championship. NASCAR ain't a guy sport anymore with you in it," he said as they pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes and closed the gap between them. They kissed tenderly and wrapped their arms around their neck and waist. Swizzle turned around from talking with Vanellope and Rancis. What he saw, surprised him.

"HEY! Rancis, what is your son doing to my daughter?" He demanded. The other three adults turned around to see their kids making out. Jubileena and Vanellope 'awwed' at the sight and Rancis smirked.

"Swizz, come on, it's okay. They're almost 18 and they are _very _mature and trustworthy, don't you trust them?" Rancis asked, "R.J. is already practically family," Rancis reasoned. Swizzle's expression softened as the kids broke apart. He sighed and turned back to Rancis.

"Yeah, I trust him. If Citrusella doesn't meet anyone else, I'm glad she has R.J." he said as he hugged Rancis. The two dads looked on at their kids and smiled proudly.

**(21 years after R.J. was born)**

Four years after R.J. won his K&N Pro East Championship, he and Citrusella were finally ready for the Sprint Cup Series after doing two years in the Nationwide Series. "Are you sure about this R.J.?" Rancis asked as R.J. buckled into his #79 Hershey car.

"Yes dad, more than anything," R.J. replied, "You should get in your car Old Man," R.J. joked. Rancis smacked his son's helmet jokingly and strapped into his #97 Reese's car. R.J. patted the black box on his dash.

"Good luck dad, Citrusella and Uncle Swizz," R.J. said to his teammates. Citrusella was in the #64 Twizzler car and Swizzle was in his #46 Skittles car. "Let's do what it takes to win at this monster," Swizzle said as they began the pace laps at Talladega.

"This victory will be special if R.J. gets it," Rancis said. Citrusella and Swizzle were confused but didn't question it. As the green flag dropped, the four lifelong friends hooked up in the draft. They worked together throughout the whole race, and on the last lap, it was a four car battle between themselves.

"Final lap guys, let's go all out," Citrusella said. Swizzle was pushing her and Rancis was pushing R.J. The Fluggerbutters were on the outside and the Malarkeys were on the inside. Coming out of turn four, R.J. and Citrusella were left to battle it out when Rancis and Swizzle accidentally got disconnected from their kids. The couple battled it out closely.

"Bring it R.J.!" Citrusella said through the radio. R.J. moved his car right next to her's to get a side-draft. He pulled ahead of her as they crossed the finish line.

"THAT'S HOW THE FLUGGERBUTTERS DO IT!" Rancis shouted through the radio at his all went to Victory Lane to celebrate. R.J. did a backflip off his door and landed on his feet in front of his mom.

"Congratulations on your first Cup Win R.J.!" Vanellope squealed and hugged him until he turned blue. "Mom, I can't breathe!" R.J. said, out of breath.

"Let him go Nelly," Rancis said as he threw his arm around his son's neck. "Welcome to the big league's son, I think this will be a familiar sight for you," Rancis continued. R.J. nodded and reached into his car.

"Can I please get everyone to be quiet?" R.J. asked. The entire area went silent as R.J. got everyone's attention. "I have an important announcement to make." He pulled out the black box and got down on one knee in front of Citrusella. "Citrusella Malarkey, we've known each other since we were little and through the years, we've grown closer. "I love you more than anything else, and well, Will you marry me?" R.J. asked. Swizzle lost his breath as he waited for his daughter to answer. Jubileena and Vanellope silently squealed.

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Citrusella squealed and put on the ring and roughly kissed her future husband. She started to try to put her tongue in his mouth when he stopped her. "Not in front of our parents babe," he said. Citrusella agreed and pulled away. Their moms attacked them with hugs and kisses.

"EEEHHH! I am so happy for you two!" Jubileena said and hugged the two kids. Vanellope planted a big kiss on R.J.'s cheek.

"My little boy is getting married, I can't believe this!" Vanellope said. Rancis pulled her off of R.J. and kissed her.

"Give our man some air Nelly," he joked and kissed her again. The six soon to be family members group hugged while a reporter took a picture.

**(Wedding day)**

R.J. and Citrusella decided to get married at the most historical track in NASCAR: Daytona. "Do you Rancis Fluggerbutter Jr. take Citrusella Malarkey to be your wife?" The Pastor asked.

"I do," R.J. responded. The pastor turned toward Citrusella.

"Do you Citrusella Malarkey take Rancis Fluggerbutter Jr. to be your husband?" The pastor asked Citrusella.

"I do," Citrusella responded. "Then by the power vested in my by God and the state of Florida, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor said. Citrusella grabbed R.J. by the collar of his tux and crashed her lips on his. The crowd 'whooed' as they kissed. Jubileena and Vanellope couldn't hold it back any longer and started crying. Swizzle was even tearing up at the thought of his little girl leaving him.

"R.J., come here son," Rancis said as he pulled R.J. away. They stood on the sides as everyone congratulated the new bride. "So, how do you feel R.J.?" Rancis asked as they sat on the retaining wall of the track.

"I honestly don't know dad. I feel happy, scared, confused, and excited at the exact same time," R.J. said as he loosened his tie. Rancis chuckled and opened a Budweiser to share.

"Well son, that's exactly what I felt when I tied the knot with your mother," Rancis explained. "But just remember, those feelings mean you two are deep in love," Rancis continued, "And remember one more thing, no matter what, the wife is the boss and always right," Rancis finished as he offered R.J. the beer. He took it and drank half of it.

"Thanks Dad," R.J. said and gave the rest of the beer to Rancis. He drank the rest and tossed it in the garbage. He grabbed a spoon and clanked a wine glass.

"Can I have your attention please?" He asked. The crowd died down and waited for Rancis to speak. "This is for my special son. I can't believe it. 21 years ago your mother and I held you in our arms in your bedroom. I promised then we would never let anything bad happen to you. Well, you've proven to us that you're more than capable of taking care of yourself and you're no longer that little bundle of joy," Rancis started as he began to let tears fall, "you're a mature man ready to take on the world. You're a fine racer, but I know you'll be an even better husband and father," Rancis finished. Everyone clapped at the touching speech. R.J. even started to cry.

"Thank you Dad, for everything you've done. I can't tell you how lucky and grateful I am to have had a mother and father like you two," R.J. said to his parents. They both gave him a bear hug.

"We're both so proud of you R.J.," Vanellope said through tears. R.J. wiped his eyes and returned the hug.

"I can't tell you guys how honored I am to have had such loving parents as you. I may be a good dad, but there will never be parents as good as you," R.J. said as the three cried with joy.

**(45 years after R.J. was born)**

"Hey mom and dad, sorry I don't visit much, I've just been really busy lately. But I'm glad to come out here as soon as I can and at every opportunity," R.J. said. His parents were silent. "I trust you two are doing well, I mean the place you're in is the best!" R.J. said jokingly as some tears brewed in his eyes.

"Hey hun," Citrusella said as she kissed her husband's cheek. She took his hand and looked at all their parents.

"I really hope they're resting peacefully," R.J. said as he grazed his hand on his parent's tombstone. Citrusella put her hand on his shoulder.

"They all went peacefully from Lukemia R.J., I'm sure they're resting peacefully as well in heaven," Citrusella said. "Mommy, Daddy, who are these people?" A three year old asked. R.J. picked up his little boy.

"Come here son, these people are your grandparents," R.J. pointed to the tombstones. "Sorry you never got to meet them, God decided it was time for them to go," R.J. sniffled as his son, Rancis Fluggerbutter III wiped his eyes. "You can say hi Rancis," he told his son.

"Hi Grandmas and Grandpas," he said to the tombstones. Citrusella even started to cry. "Here, let me take him back to the car," she said. R.J. gave her Rancis III and turned back to the tombstone with his father's name on it.

"Don't worry Pop, I'll never forget everything you taught me and everything you did for me," he said as he laid his baby blanket on his dad's grave. "Thank you again dad, I love you," R.J. said as he turned around to be with his loving family.

_"I love you too son. I'll always be proud of you, no matter what,"_ Rancis' voice echoed on the wind.


End file.
